Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 3
by LoveKiller66
Summary: That's the third episode of my own Winx Club series the Lettix Club. The Lettix Club and it's characters belong to me but the Winx Club and it's characters belong to iginio Straffi.


PREVIEW FROM PREVIOUS EPISODE: In the previous episode we see Smaragda making a conversation with her five new friends once again and they prepare their selves for starting their first day at Alfea and get in their class for their first lesson. Meanwhile, Fay used to meet her sister Sophia and meet her new friends especialy the last new comer Smaragda. After the Lettix and the Bravix girls meeting, all the girls left and went back to their room.

"EPISODE 3:Fay Loses Her Memory"

The Lettix girls woke up in the morning again and got up to get dressed. They ate breakfast and prepared their bags for their second lesson at Alfea and as they saw that they have 1 hour to talk with each other, they started conversating together like they did in the previous day expect of Avalanna because she had to go make her hair in the bathroom since all the other girls made their hair first already in their room.

Selleia:"Wasn't it nice on yesterday?"

Smaragda:"Yes it was Selleia. And it was awesome on how we all make it on casting the spells and doing those magic tricks all together like our teacher did first."

Fay:"Yes it was but we made it because we all followed our teacher's instructions correctly."

Smaragda:"I can't wait for the today's lesson. I wonder what we'll learn next."

Kyla:"You'll see and you'll learn."

Penelope:"Okay, wasn't this kindness now?"

Kyla:"What? I told her that she will see and she will learn, I didn't say anything bad to her."

Fay:"Okay, okay, okay. We get it! Now calm down and don't fight because you are friends and you don't have to spoilage our day just because of a missunderstanding."

Selleia:"Yeah and don't forget that we are in a school and we have to show our best selves to everyone even to our teachers."

Smaragda:"Yeah she's right. We are here for a view not for fighting with each other and giving rights to everyone for spoofing us."

Penelope:"Yeah you're right girls. I'm sorry Kyla."

Kyla:"No problem. I forgive you."

Fay:"Okay now girls, seriously. Stop. Now let's go to the classroom because we'll be starting the lesson in 10 minutes so let's hurry up."

Penelope:"Okay let's go. Hey where's Avalanna?"

Avalanna went out of the bathroom.

Avalanna:"I'm here."

Penelope:"Where have you been?"

Avalanna:"I was in the bathroom for a while because I had to make my hair. Did I miss anything?"

Smaragda:"Uh... nope you didn't now get your bag and let's go to the classroom. We'll be starting the lesson in 9 minutes now."

Avalanna:"Okay let's go."

Avalanna and all the other girls of the Lettix Club took their bags and started walking in the hallway of Alfea for finding their classroom again before the second lesson starts. They met their new classmates again and started talking for a while. After 6 minutes, Griselda saw the students talking to the Lettix Club girls and yelled at them to stop conversating with each other and get in the classroom and then she told them that the profesor Widziz will be coming in 3 minutes so everyone sat on their desk and started waiting for the profesor Widziz to come and start the lesson. Everyone was feeling ashamed for conversating outside the class room and let Griselda see them and yell at them so the profesor Widziz asked all the students why Griselda yelled at them. Smaragda lifted her hand and told the profesor Widziz on why Griselda yelled at her and all the other students of the class and the profesor Widziz told them that he understood what happened so he told them that It will be better if they will not gonna do it again and so all the students in the class promised to the profesor Widziz that this will not gonna happen ever again. So the profesor Widziz said "Okay now let's go on our second lesson of the day" and everyone feld like they're ready to follow the profesor's instructions again for succeeding the magic spells they must learn. Everyone was doing what the profesor was showing them to do and they succeeded for a second time and they even tried to do the magic trick with the mirror on thinking of changing the colour of their hair too and they succeeded it expect of Smaragda but with the second chance she succeeded it too since she failed with the first chance of doing that. After the whole lesson, the school bell rang and the profesor told all the students that they will have to study for a test that they will have write on tomorrow so everyone was like "Oh come on? From the third day? But we're still in the start of the year" and left from the class as the lesson came into an end. The Lettix girls and all the other students from their class came outside the Alfea's yard and the Lettix girls finally met the Bravix girls once again.

Sophia:"Oh hi girls. How was your second lesson?"

Fay:"It was fine if you expect the moment that Griselda yelled at the all of us and our classmates."

Sophia:"Why did she yell at you?"

Avalanna:"Because we were conversating along with all the students of our class outside our classroom for 6 minutes until Griselda heard us and came to see what's happening and yelled at us so we all went in our classroom and started waiting for the profesor Widziz to come in the classroom for about 3 minutes."

Smaragda:"Yeah and in fact we were all ashamed for conversating outside the classroom and I was the one who told the truth to the profesor."

Zaleia:"Don't worry this was just a bad moment which you didn't want to happen but it happened."

Kyla:"It's okay. I might hate everything but this doesn't mean that I hate showing my emotions to any person of you."

Zaleia:"Well okay... just asking, are you an emo?"

Kyla:"No I'm not an emo I'm a goth. Don't think that I'm an emo because of my behavior, I'm a goth and I behave like this because I'm a fairy of hate, I'm different and this is how I behave."

Iezavel:"Okay we get it."

Sophia:"Hey what about going on for a walk at the yard of Alfea?"

Selleia:"Yes that's a good idea. Let's go."

The Bravix and the Lettix girls started going for a walk at the yard of Alfea and started conversating with each other.

Zaleia:"So how did your second lesson went?"

Selleia:"It went correctly. What about you?"

Zaleia:"Same."

Selleia:"Okay then."

Fay:"Sophia, I have to ask you something."

Sophia:"Yeah tell me."

Fay:"Do you believe that we'll make it on getting all the transformations that we have to get?"

Sophia:"I believe that yes. Because we're strong and if we believe that we'll make it, we'll make it but this is up to our will."

Fay:"Thank you. I will keep this in mind."

Sophia:"Good for you."

Sophia sences a problem.

Sophia:"Ah."

Fay:"Sophia what's wrong?"

Sophia:"I sence something bad."

Avalanna:"What?"

Sophia:"There's a witch with name of Seilin who's planning something in her tower."

Zaleia:"And where is her tower?"

Sophia:"In the forest of Magix."

Fay:"Then let's go to find out what's happening."

Sophia:"Okay let's go girls."

Fay:"Wait. I will come with you."

Sophia:"Okay then but all the other Lettix girls will stay here."

Smaragda:"Okay but are you sure you want to go with them Fay?"

Fay:"Yes Smaragda. Because she's my sister and I would like to go with her for a time so I can do something to help her too. You stay here with the rest of the club and go back to your room and try to coverage us from the teachers."

Avalanna:"Okay but take care of your selves."

Iezavel:"Oh we'll do. Now let's go."

Iezavel, Zaleia and Sophia:"Magic Bravix! Charmix!"

The three Bravix girls started transforming into their magic Charmix forms and the background song "The Power of Charming" started playing while the girls were transforming.

Sophia:"Sophia, Fairy of Wisdom and Darkness."

Iezavel:"Iezavel, Fairy of Wisdom and Love."

Zaleia:"Zaleia, Fairy of Wisdom and Light."

The music ended and the three girls were already transformed in their magic Charmix forms. Now it was Fay's turn to transform.

Fay:"Magic Lettix! Charmix!"

The background music "The Power of Charmix" started playing again and Fay started transforming into her magic Charmix form and then she was already transformed into her magic Charmix form.

Fay:"Fay, Fairy of the Purple Stars and Darkness."

Fay already transformed so the Bravix girls were already ready to leave along with Fay.

Smaragda:"Wow you look so amazing."

Fay:"Lettix! Go back to the room. I'll be going on with the Bravix girls."

Penelope:"Okay but we'll coverage you like we said before."

The rest of the Lettix club runned back to it's room to coverage Fay and the Bravix girls.

Sophia:"Okay girls now let's go!"

The Bravix girls and Fay started flying in the way to go to the forest of Magix to find the tower of Seilin to find out what is happening. After some hour they finally arrived to Seilin's tower.

Zaleia:"Are you sure that's the tower of that witch you told us before."

Sophia:"Yes. Now let's go in to find out what she's planning."

Zaleia:"Okay."

The four girls went inside the tower from it's window and saw Seilin making an potion for destroying the magical nature from the forest of Magix.

Sophia:"Not so fast you witch!"

Seilin turned to the four girls.

Seilin:"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Bravix girls and the leader of the Lettix club. What a surprise!"

Fay:"Stop it witch! We know that you are planning something here."

Seilin:"Oh please you fairy. My name is Seilin and all I want is to find a way to destroy the magic forest of Magix and then unleash the magic of Darkness so I can make the magic to disappear at all."

Sophia:"So I senced it right that you are planning something bad to do."

Seilin:"Yes Sophia. You did."

Zaleia:"How do you know about us?"

Seilin:"Because I was watching over you from my magical sphere which I use to watch over fairies like you!"

Iezavel:"Oh really huh?"

Seilin:"Yeah, and I even sent some creatures to defeat Fay and the rest of her Lettix club two days ago."

Fay:"So you were the one who sent those creatures to fight me and my friends. Those creatures didn't came from nowhere but you sent them."

Seilin:"Yes I did. You guessed it right. Now as I have the four of you here, I'll fight you."

Zaleia:"Okay then we have no problem with that!"

Seilin:"Darker Sphere!"

Fay:"Darker Shield!"

Seilin thrown a darker sphere to the four girls but Fay opened her darker shield to repulse it and left the shield to disappear.

Fay:"We have to take care of our selves because she also has the powers of Darkness like us Sophia."

Sophia:"Oh we will! Just try to avoid her attacks and let's try to defeat her."

Iezavel and Zaleia:"Okay."

The Bravix girls along with Fay started fighting with Seilin the witch of Darkness and were fighting for about a half an hour until the Bravix girls and Fay were almost defeated by Seilin.

Fay:"She's too strong. We can't defeat her. We need the rest of the Lettix club."

Sophia:"You're right but we can't leave right now and we even can't call the rest of the Lettix club to come."

Seilin:"What is wrong you fairies? Are you tired of fighting and decided to stop? Well, that's good for me."

Seilin thrown a disappearing spell to Fay but the Bravix girls went in front of Fay so they can protect her and not let her being vanished.

Fay:"Huh!?"

Sophia, Zaleia and Iezavel screamed and got vanished in a different dimension.

Fay:"Sophia, Zaleia, Iezavel no!"

Fay started crying and fell on her knees.

Fay:"What did you do you stupid witch?!"

Seilin:"I vanished your sister and her friends in a different dimension. Your welcome."

Fay:"Bring them back now!"

Seilin:"May I tell you something? No! Because everything you saw until now was a dream so you will not remember anything from this fight scene."

Fay got up and took a fight stand and appeared two dark flames in her hands.

Fay:"I'll show you what I'll forget! YAAAH!"

Fay thrown her dark flames on Seilin but Seilin avoided them.  
Seilin:"Take this!"  
Seilin then thrown an amnesia spell on Fay so she can make her forget about her sister and the fight scene that she was along with the Bravix girls trying to defeat Seilin while fighting.

Fay:"AH!"

Fay didn't make it on avoiding the amnesia spell and accomplished her. Fay then lost her memory about her sister Sophia and even her friends Zaleia and Iezavel but Fay was still having the rest of her memory because the only thing she forgot was about her sister Sophia and her friends Zaleia and Iezavel and even the fight scene they had with Seilin.

Fay:"Oh... what happened? Where am I?"

Seilin:"Oh please stop."

Seilin thrown a dark power and accomplished Fay but Fay didn't used to avoid it and let it accomplish her. Fay then fallen from the tower's window and fallen on the ground. She fainted and then she turned back to her normal form. Seilin was laughing for defeating Fay and even for vanishing the Bravix Club in a different dimension. Seilin then disappeared and went back to the cloud tower so she will not let any person from Alfea to find out that she was the cause of Fay being defeated by her. Back in Alfea were worried about Fay so Avalanna decided to go find her friend in the forest of Magix so she had to transform in her magic Charmix form and started flying in the forest of Magix and then she found Fay fainted on the ground. Avalanna then came down to see Fay and took her in her arms. She then took her back to Alfea and took her to the clinic of the school on where Cristal put Fay to rest on a bed. Some hour later Fay woke up.

Fay:"Where am I?"

Cristal:"You're back in Alfea. I put you to rest in bed and we're in the clinic of Alfea."

Fay:"Okay..."

Avalanna:"We were worried about you so I went on my own to find you in the forest of Magix. You were fainted on the ground so I took you back to Alfea and put you in the clinic."

Fay:"Okay thanks Avalanna."

Selleia:"Well, what happened with Seilin? And where are Sophia, Iezavel and Zaleia?"

Fay:"The only thing I remember from that fithing moment was that Seilin thrown an amnesia spell on me and ending up defeating me but I still remember what happened on today and in the previous days. And who are those Sophia, Iezavel and Zaleia?"

Cristal and the rest of the Lettix girls:"What?!"

Penelope:"You mean you don't remember them? How could be possible?"

Cristal:"Oh no. I guess that the amnesia spell that Seilin accomplished Fay with, made Fay to forget about Sophia and her friends although Fay still has the rest of her memory."

Kyla:"So the only thing she forgot from the amnesia spell was about her sister and her friends, if I understood right."

Cristal:"Yes Kyla. She still has the rest of her memory but the only thing she forgot was about her sister. Nothing else."

Kyla:"Obviously Seilin left Fay to keep the whole rest of her memory but left her forget about her sister. That sounds like she did it on purpose."

Avalanna:"Certainly it was because she didn't wanted to have Fay knowing Sophia and her friends."

Smaragda:"So what we will do now? Is there any way to help Fay recover her memory about Sophia?"

Cristal:"I'm sorry girls but I don't have the power to recover her memory because the amnesia spell is a very strong spell which I can't brake."

Kyla:"Then how we'll be suppossed to brake the spell?"

Cristal:"I don't know but I think there might be someone else who can brake it."

Fay:"Wait... so that means..."

Penelope:"Yes Fay. You lost your memory about your sister and her friends so that's why you don't remember anything about them. But I'm sure we'll find away to recover your memory about your sister."

Fay:"Okay I get it but she was my sister?..."

Avalanna:"Yes she was."

Fay:"Okay then I believe you."

Faragonda came inside the clinic and told Fay to come to her office and Fay came to Faragonda's office. Faragonda then asked Fay why she used to leave from Alfea along with the Bravix Club and Fay explained the truth to Faragonda but she also explained that she was accomplished from an amnesia spell that made her forget about her sister Sophia and her friends Zaleia and Iezavel only but keep the rest of her whole memory. She then told that Seilin was the one who used to accomplish Fay with the amnesia spell and made a long conversation about what happened and so Fay didn't got grounded or anything like that but was set out of the office as Fay promised that she will never gonna use to leave from Alfea alone like this so she returned back to her friends in their room.

Smaragda:"Well, how the conversation went?"

Fay:"It was fine and I explained to her on what happened. And I even told her about Seilin."

Smaragda:"Okay then but don't worry. We'll find a way to recover your memory about your sister and her friends. We'll do a lot of tries just for you."

Fay:"Thank you Smaragda. I hope we'll do our best."

Smaragda:"Don't worry we'll do."

Kyla:"Yeah and we'll be with you whatever it costs."

Penelope:"I deal with you."

Selleia:"Me too."

Avalanna:"Me too."

Fay:"Oh girls thank you for making me feel better."

Avalanna:"That's why the friends about."

The Lettix girls hugged each other all together.

END OF THE EPISODE

P. no idea for the preview of the next episode but I have to spoil you that Smaragda will get her Magic Charmix as she will go to save a penguin in a cold place that she will be in from the simulator that Paladium will put her in.


End file.
